Different Worlds
by Aisaki Sumi
Summary: COMPLETED! In a world where existence of multiple dimensions is possible, where laws of physics cannot be used to explain the phenomena we see. How do you know which world represents reality? Sakura x Syaoran


**Disclaimer: this story is inspired by the String Theory—a highly controversial theory in modern physics. **

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Different Worlds  
**_By: Aisaki Sumi_

Summary: In a world where existence of multiple dimensions is possible; where laws of physics cannot be used to explain the phenomena we see. How do you know which world represents reality? Sakura x Syaoran

-----------------------------------------------------

In one world, Sakura is an online columnist who writes under a false name. Being the passionate writer she is, she pours a part of her soul and feelings into her writings, constantly touching the hearts of many. She is their source of inspiration; their source of comfort.

Because of her unrequited love, she believes she can never love again.

In the same world, Syaoran is a silent reader of her column. Being the only heir to the large Li Estate, he hates his life and believes he should take control of his own life rather than having the others planning it out for him. He fights for what he believes is right in life and constantly pushes himself to his limit through the thrilling sport of tennis.

He doesn't believe love is a necessary component in life and that one should focus on chasing after their dreams rather than wasting their life on such trivial things.

They meet in the busy city of Tokyo and attend the same prestigious university. Living under the same roof, they slowly see the parallelism of their lives and the struggles they go through. Perhaps they'll find comfort in each others' company and even fall in love.

……

In another world, Sakura and Syaoran are well-known movie stars, famous for their exceptional acting skills. The two never gets along and filming a new romance movie together simply pushed them to their breaking point. When two are enemies in reality, it is hard to fall in love even if it is pretense.

Syaoran's manager, Eriol, acts as the cupid and shoots his golden arrow of love to bind these two hearts together, even if it means to forcefully tie them together using a rope. He cleverly tricks the two short tempered movie stars into living under the same roof.

Will they kill each other or fall in love? Only fate knows

……

In yet another world, Sakura is a silent artist. She expresses herself through her paintings and sketches. Her tragic past shapes the way she is and forces her to distance herself from the ones who care about her.

She simply thinks it is better this way. Lost in a world where she doesn't think she belongs, she depends on herself to make it through life and work with what life has offered her rather than wishing for the impossible.

After her mother's death and her release from the Tokyo Asylum, she moves back to Tomoeda—the place where she grew up from.

There awaits her loving father and best friend. They love her dearly yet they cannot understand her. Sakura keeps everything to herself; her pain, her sorrows, and the shattered pieces of her once childish dreams.

She paints the picture she sees in her mind, and the dark angel she hears so much about. She believes one day he'll bring her salvation and her long-sought happiness.

In the same world, Syaoran is a gang leader, wild and untamed. He's a motorcycle racer and believes in following his own intuitions. He rebels against the sets of rules and traditions imposed upon him by his family and society.

He doesn't believe in preset destines. Rather, he believes one's destiny should be mould out by one's own hands than the hands of god.

He takes an interest in her after his friends tries to abduct her under living daylights and force her to become his girlfriend against her wills.

Every part about her intrigues him to no end. He perceives her as an enigma, a puzzle that needs to be solved. He sees her as a challenge and is determined to become her friend and gets to know her better.

Her mysterious aura simply draws him in.

While he sees her as a mystery—a challenge to humankind's intellectualism, she perceives him as a dark angel—the one who's going to save her and restore her broken wings.

This is their fatal attraction and who knows, they might even fall in love one day.

After all, anything is possible.

……

In one more world, Sakura and Syaoran are brother and sister. Syaoran is a successful businessman but tormented for a dark passion for someone he can never have. Sakura is a teenage girl, slowly reaching her adulthood and loves her brother dearly in a way that is unacceptable to many's eyes.

A beautiful forbidden love is the dark scarlet red string that ties their pounding hearts together. Constantly haunted by their own conscience and morality, they know they can never be together. But love declares itself as boundless.

The great passion and love they have for each other is enough to break the rules set out by society of what is acceptable and what's not.

Sakura professes her feelings for her brother the day before her eighteenth birthday and gives herself to him. They shares a passionate night together—a stolen moment from the rest of the world. It is sinful, yet it feels sinfully right. After all, love itself is so pure that nothing can taint the beauty of it or deems it as wrong.

But reality can.

Syaoran leaves Japan for New York, to take over the business oversea on the day of Sakura's birthday and believes it is the right thing to do. He never bides her a proper goodbye. Instead, he walks out of her life soundlessly and never looks back.

Sakura goes to his empty apartment after seeing no sights of him at her party and only to come to the realization that he is no longer there. She finds a black rose and a letter on his bed. There is a golden ring in the envelope, engraved with the three words that never left his mouth. _I love you._

She is left in a trail of eye-tingling dust where the silence of the night is her sole companion. Her love, like the black petals can only wither away by the battering time. She wishes she could blame the world for the way it is but her cynicism tells her life goes on and she's only lost the light of the sun so let her wonder by the light of the moon, faded and serene.

They never see each other again, and perhaps it is better this way.

……

In some other world, Sakura and Syaoran grew up together and shared an affectionate childhood. Both have a dream of their own that they would like to pursue and leaves the small town of Tomoeda. They parts reluctantly and promises to return to Tomeoda later on when both succeeds in what they do.

Syaoran becomes a professional tennis player and Sakura becomes a fashion designer. She and Tomoyo start their own clothing line and soon become well-known in the world of fashion designing. Sakura still thinks of Syaoran and watches his matches dedicatedly.

Ten years pass by and they are no longer young, the two decides to return to the place where the most precious memories of theirs are stored. Sakura arrives at Tomoeda a week earlier and awaits excitedly for the arrival of the plane that will carry the most important person in her life.

On the morning of Syaoran's supposed arrival date, Sakura wakes up earlier than usual and hums a tune as she goes down to the kitchen. The first thing she does is to turn on the TV and listen to the morning news.

"It is such a great tragedy. The commercial plane 103 from the American airline crashed this morning near the southern tip of Alaska at 2:00 A.M. local time. The Wimbledon champion Li Syaoran was a passenger boarding that plane."

Sakura stops talking for a long time. It is her way of mourning for the loss of her first and only love. She heads for the playground where they used to play tag when they were young. A glint of nostalgia glints in her eyes along with traces of regrets and sorrow as she recollects.

There is never enough time for anything she realizes as she whispers the confession of her heart. "I love you Syaoran."

But it is too late now.

……

But in this world, there is no tragedy.

Sakura and Syaoran capture the cards successfully and build a bond stronger than anything else in this world. Syaoran leaves for China after he confesses his love to Sakura and promises to return years later. Sakura gives him a teddy bear and tells him to keep it close to his heart.

Years pass by Sakura heads for school one day expecting to see a smiling Tomoyo waiting for her by the gates. But instead, she finds a familiar-lookin handsome amber-eyed young man standing by the gates with a soft, gentle smile tugging on his lips.

Her eyes widen as she notices the teddy bear in his hand. Feeling the tears forming in her eyes, she runs toward him and wraps her arms around his neck, filling the familiar scent in her lungs.

"Tadaima, Sakura (I'm back.)" He whispers softly.

"I missed you…Syaoran… I love you." She muffles against his uniform, never wanting to let go.

He holds her tightly in his embrace and kisses her soft feather-like auburn hair.

Perhaps this reality.

-

-

-

The End

-

-

A/N: I'm a physics nerd and loves the subject to death. I wanted to write an oneshot about SxS and Newton's three laws a long time ago but got lazy XD. I might one day right a story about the Theory of Quantum Mechanics XD. Yesh I'm such a nerd :P. Remember to review!

This story used to be my SxS one-shot, Sweet First Kiss, and it was crappily written. My original plan was to revise it slightly and edit out the typos and grammar mistakes and then I realized that there was no way I could read through the crappy story. So I wrote a new one instead. And hopefully you guys will like it.

**Reviews appreciated. Flames ignored. **

The universes are taken from the story, A Dream Within Another, A Black Rose, Black Wings, Hitomi No Chikara and something I made up on the spot XD. All these other stories are mine so no need to sue me for copying anyone's stories XD. The ending is the CCS manga ending :P.


End file.
